The present invention relates in general to fluid connectors for microfluidic modules, and in particular to end-face sealing fluid connectors for microfluidic modules providing good pressure resistance, good chemical resistance, and capable of sealing against glass, glass-ceramic and/or ceramic microfluidic module materials with low risk of damage to the respective module.